


Expériences culinaires

by Nelja



Series: Le Centre de Recherche, Développement, et Autres [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: 12th division, Cooking, Gen, Humor, Science, Science Experiments
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isane est invitée au Centre de Recherche et Développement, et se trouve quelque peu traumatisée par la façon dont la 12e division fait la cuisine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expériences culinaires

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tite Kubo.
> 
> Kusari est le nom fanon de la petite chercheuse shinigami avec des chaînes dans sa coiffure.

Isane n'était pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de se rendre au Centre de Recherche et Développement pour examiner leurs nouvelles prothèses en tant que vice-capitaine de la division des soigneurs, et éventuellement pour lancer des projets de travail en commun.  
Bien sûr, elle devait reconnaître que leurs divisions avaient parfois des rôles assez proches. Mais l'esprit qui s'en dégageait était assez différent, pour dire les choses poliment. Et puis, le capitaine Kurotsuchi lui faisait peur.

Ceci dit, on lui avait garanti qu'il ne serait pas là ce jour-là, étant occupé à d'autres recherches, impliquant probablement le transformation de petites souris en hollows... et là, malgré l'impolitesse de la chose, elle avait coupé la parole à son interlocuteur pour ne pas avoir à en entendre plus. Et il avait été temps de passer à table. Un grand repas avait été préparé en son honneur, lui avait dit Nemu.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû ne rien dire, et faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais parfois, elle ne savait pas fermer sa bouche au bon moment.

"Pourquoi y a-t-il des sortes... des choses pointues et métalliques, dans les langoustines ?"

"Des électrodes !" s'exclama Kusari - la jeune fille avec des chaînes dans ses tresses, celle qu'elle connaissait un peu de l'association des femmes shinigami, et qui se trouvait en cet instant à sa droite. "Ben en fait, on a profité de l'occasion pour faire quelques expériences..."

Devant l'air choqué de la jeune fille, son voisin de gauche, celui qui avait des petites cornes - Akon, se rappela-t-elle - fit l'erreur de croire que tout irait mieux une fois que l'explication serait complète. "Certaines personnes disent que les langoustes souffrent moins quand on les plonge directement dans l'eau bouillante. Parce qu'elles meurent instantanément. D'autres disent qu'elle ne se rendent compte de rien si on les met au départ dans de l'eau froide qu'on chauffe ensuite très lentement, parce leur organisme s'adapte. Alors nous avons fait une étude comparative."

"Mais pourquoi... pourquoi les électrodes ?" demanda Isane timidement, sachant que cette question était une mauvaise idée au moment même où elle la formulait.

Hiyosu - son voisin d'en face qui ne ressemblait plus vraiment à un shinigami, et qui lui donnait des frissons dans le dos, même si elle savait que c'était très injuste et discriminatoire de sa part - eut un ricanement. "Parce que ce n'est pas très expressif, une langouste, demoiselle. Alors il faut bien mesurer la douleur au niveau des nerfs."

"Et ça ne leur fait pas mal ?" demanda Isane en observant la taille impressionnante de la pique.

"Certainement pas !" s'exclama Kusari d'un ton sans réplique. "Si on ne faisait pas attention à de tels détails, ça fausserait énormément l'expérience !"

"Oh..."

Isane regarda son assiette. Elle aimait les langoustines.

Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peu envie d'en manger de toute sa vie.

Et elle crut à une mauvaise blague quand, au moment d'amener le plat de pommes de terres, elle s'aperçut qu'elles avaient aussi de longues tiges de métal plantées dans la chair.

"Ne me dites pas que vous avez mesuré les niveaux de douleurs des pommes de terre !" s'exclama-t-elle, et ce n'était certainement pas la bonne façon de le dire, parce que cela semblait malpoli. En attendant, il y avait au bas mot neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuf chances sur mille pour qu'elle soit soulagée d'un horrible doute - ce qui laissait une chance sur mille, ou un peu moins, pour qu'elle soit traumatisée à vie.

"Mais non !" s'exclama Kusari d'un air offensé.

"Ce ne sont pas des électrodes, ce sont des thermocapteurs." ajouta Hiyosu, en mangeant une des pommes de terre, après avoir soigneusement enlevé la pique. Son ton exprimait tout le mépris du monde envers les gens incapables de distinguer une électrode d'un thermocapteur.

"C'est parce que les pommes de terre restent chaudes très longtemps." précisa Kusari.

Isane essaya de trouver un rapport.

"En fait," expliqua Akon, "nous nous sommes demandés comment ça se faisait. Elles pourraient avoir tout simplement une capacité calorifique exceptionnellement élevée, mais elles ne mettent pas si longtemps à chauffer. Alors nous avons émis l'hypothèse que c'était la réaction de cuisson de l'amidon qui était de nature exothermique, et continuait après qu'on a retiré les pommes de terre du feu."

Isane était sûre qu'à un certain stade de ses études, elle avait été capable de comprendre tous les mots de cette explication.

"Alors on a mis des thermocapteurs, pour voir la courbe d'évolution. Mais on peut aussi l'utiliser pour voir si on ne rique pas de se brûler la bouche !" ajouta Kusari en joignant le geste à la parole. "Est-ce que ce n'est pas cool ?"

Ca l'était certainement - bien plus que l'indicateur pour savoir si la langoustine qu'on était en train de manger avait beaucoup souffert, en tout cas.

Quand le chou-fleur arriva, il n'y avait pas d'électrodes, ni de thermocapteurs, ni de quoi que ce soit dedans, et Isane ne put s'empêcher de le faire remarquer. Elle aurait pourtant dû avoir déjà appris qu'à cette table, elle ferait de laisser tomber aussi bien sa curiosité que son sens de la conversation polie pour meubler. Elle serait certainement plus heureuse ainsi.

"C'est parce qu'Akon est fan de chou-fleur, et connait tout de sa cuisson." répondit Kusari. "Il a déjà expérimenté pendant des heures, avec plein de marmites en parallèle, pour savoir ce qui donnait le meilleur goût avec le minimum d'odeurs. Finalement, on a utilisé sa technique d'irradiation..."

Isane n'était pas sûre de vouloir tout savoir sur les techniques d'irradiation. Aussi, à partir de ce moment, elle se retint de poser des questions, que ce soit sur la composition de la sauce qui accompagnait le chou-fleur (elle était sûre qu'il y avait du thé et de la cannelle, et beaucoup d'autres, choses, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi), ou d'ailleurs sur la composition de nombreux autres plats qui suivirent.

Ils étaient délicieux.

Ils l'auraient certainement été beaucoup moins si elle avait tout su de la composition et du mode de préparation. Elle était capable d'apprendre, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait assez vite, apparemment. Déjà, l'idée que ce qu'elle mangeait semblait être un mélange de chocolat et de fromage faisait assez peur. Ca n'aurait pas dû être bon. Autant profiter de l'illusion que ça l'était.

De plus, elle était plongée dans une discussion passionnante avec ses voisins de table sur les symptômes de certaines maladies - elle n'aimait pas spécialement le large sourire qu'ils arboraient en en parlait, mais il fallait être tolérante, et Akon lui fit même des compliments sur son ouverture d'esprit, attestant que peu d'invités étaient prêts à parler de tels sujets à table.

Elle ne croyait pas qu'on lui avait déjà fait des compliments sur cela. En fait, elle ne s'était jamais demandé si ce devait effectivement être considéré comme un compliment.

Quand arriva le gâteau - magnifique, avec un glaçage superbe, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissoner en constatant qu'il avait l'apparence et le goût d'un gâteau normal. Juste meilleur. Cela cachait sûrement quelque chose.

"C'est la vice-capitaine Kurotsuchi qui l'a fait !" fit remarquer Kusari. "Elle a un centre d'analyses chimiques intégré et une base de données monstrueuse." murmura-t-elle encore, à l'oreille d'Isane.

Voilà, il y avait bien quelque chose de pas normal. Elle regarda Nemu, à l'autre bout de la table, en se demandait si elle savait que ses subordonnés parlaient d'elle en ses termes. Et si elle y accordait une quelconque importance.

"Bon, il est temps d'aller vous montrer nos prothèses !" s'exclama Akon, l'air très satisfait.

"Je pense vraiment que tu ne pourras pas en dire le moindre mal, Isane-chan !" s'exclama Kusari.

En sortant de table, elle se dit qu'elle devrait probablement, pour le bien de la collaboration entre les divisions, poser des questions sur l'origine de ce qu'on allait lui montrer, sur la façon de les créer.

Et qu'elle allait le faire, bien sûr parce que la capitaine Unohana lui demanderait certainement un rapport à ce sujet.

Pourtant, elle se demandait si ce repas n'avait pas été servi expressément pour lui montrer que le Centre de Recherche et Développement est beaucoup plus attirant si on se contente de regarder les résultats sans poser de questions.


End file.
